Just A Little
by Kimberriez
Summary: Drabble. Syaoran walks Sakura home one day from school she contemplates her thoughts about him, set mid-series. SxS


NOTE: Japanese diminutives in use (because they are important characterization tools, in my opinion), but there will be no Japanese dialogue in my stories (anymore). =)

* * *

Just a Little

It was something she hadn't been fully aware of before, Kinomoto Sakura thought to herself as she walked down the street towards her home. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her as she glanced at the boy standing next to her. He had always been kind and she had always known. Even when they'd first met, she'd known that he was nice, he'd always listened to her when she'd suggested doing the right thing, even when he didn't want to. Somewhere along the line he had gotten even nicer, and she'd hardly noticed it.

She played with a strand of her hair as she drifted deeper into her thoughts, she probably wouldn't even have noticed if Tomoyo hadn't said something that morning before school. She snuck another glance at the boy who was walking at her side, walking her home, actually.

She felt her lips pull back into a smile before she turned forward again, a slight skip in her step. He had been there, lingering outside their classroom, his hair more tousled than usual and his schoolbag hanging loosely from one shoulder, and she'd felt the smile curl her lips up reflexively. He'd offered to walk her home then. She'd been surprised when her heart had skipped a little beat before she'd accepted, grateful to have someone to walk home with this late and always happy to have his company. She'd had cleaning duty and stayed late.

"Um..." His sentence trailed into nothing and Sakura glanced over at him quickly, smiling up at him again, unable to keep the grin from her face.

"Thanks," she offered and he blinked at her once, confusion pulling his eyebrows together in a way that made her want to burst into a fit of giggles, but she forced the laughter down, turning it into a small chuckle and an even wider smile.

"I-uh." He had turned to look towards the park and at his other side and she followed his gaze to the orange and crimson jackets the leaves had donned in anticipation of their fall. Sakura felt her own lips purse in confusion as a sting pinched her heart at his blatant avoidance. "It's nothing," he finished and Sakura felt her breath escape her in a large whoosh of air, determination taking its place in her chest.

She took the next few steps at a hop before swinging to a stop in front of him her eyebrows furrowed and her arms crossed, he _would not_ belittle himself again, not on her watch.

"No," she told him flatly and he came to a stop a pace away from her. His confusion was displayed plainly on his face, but when Sakura looked at his eyes she could see something deeper there, something that made her heart clench painfully. Self-deprecation.

He opened his mouth to speak and Sakura heard herself cut him off before she could really comprehend what she was saying. The lack of self worth she'd seen in his eyes sparking the edge of her temper.

"No, Syaoran-kun, it's _not_ nothing." She frowned up at him and he stared down at her, in that way he did sometimes, his mouth slightly parted, eyes wide with something that made her cheeks a little warmer. His eyebrows furrowed in a way that bespoke his disbelief.

The corner of his lips had pulled up into a rue smile and he shook his head lightly, "Sakura," he had closed his eyes and Sakura felt herself swallow a bit. She clenched her hands into tight fists, realizing that she had been twitching them nervously. "I'm just walking you home, there's no need to thank me."

"But-" She felt her heart deflate a little, and her expression fall. "It.." She twisted her hands together, finding her determination and looking him square in the face. His amber eyes were wide and the rest of his face a blank mask of surprise. "It means a lot to me, when you do these sort of things..." she trailed off, her throat suddenly quite a bit drier in the cool evening air and he blinked at her a few times. "You're always..." She smiled as she found the words she had been looking for. " _There._ Here. Whenever I need someone..." She shook her head harshly, bangs swinging softly, turning her gaze back up to his. "Whenever I need _you_."

He was staring at her, his lips slightly parted and his kaleidoscope amber eyes even wider than before, two pools of red seeping into his cheeks as he glanced towards the trees again. Silence passed over them for several seconds and a warm blush crawled up her cheeks and she pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, gloved fingers trembling slightly.

"Um." His gaze had flitted back to her and Sakura turned around and stepped back to stand beside him, watching him struggle to find his words, her embarrassment deepening at his lack of success.

"Just, thank you, Syaoran-kun." She found another smile for him and he glanced harriedly in her direction. The expression on his face was jumbled and unreadable for a few moments before a timid corner of his lips twitched into a smile that matched the warmth in his eyes.

"Sure," he nodded slightly as he spoke and she felt the smile grow on her face in concert with the surge of happiness that filled her chest . She started walking forward again, swinging her arms at her sides, too happy to care how she looked walking next to the sometimes stoic boy who had both of his hands stuffed awkwardly in his jacket pockets.

She looked down at the tops of her shiny black shoes and smiled to herself, not quite noticing that she was liking him more than she used too, even if it was just a little.

* * *

Because there should've been more moments where she was gushy for him BEFORE his confession! I want to see her blush and stumble a bit.

Sakura is too hard for me to get into... it was a great challenge to write from a eleven-year-old's perspective as someone who's chronologically the same age as these characters If, you know, they'd aged in real time.

Reviewers please, let me know how I did!


End file.
